


Visage

by lakambini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon verse, Drabble, F/M, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Weddings, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakambini/pseuds/lakambini
Summary: “You look beautiful” kisses: Just a soft press of lips to the temple, resting them there for a moment, then smiling down and telling them as much. (Unbeta'd)





	Visage

They had insisted that their wedding be a small one, given the dire situation they are in. Family and close friends were the only people present to witness this union during the ceremony itself. There wasn’t any point making such a grandiose celebration in the middle of a war when you can do it afterwards—all the more reason to fight harder to survive.

Corrin has yet to arrive at Lilith’s Temple. Laslow noticed her Nohrian and Hoshidan families engage in (thankfully) what seemed to be civil small talk. Odin and Selena were busy bickering in hushed tones about the weather and the time their hair turned blue. Peri, another dear friend, did her own thing at the back of the crowd, keeping an eye out for their liege, who had taken the honor of giving Corrin away with Azura as she had requested.

Then, the doors of the temple opened. Lady Azura walked in gracefully; every step she took seemed as though she was floating off the ground. Lord Xander looked stiff and regal, but was nonetheless holding in some emotions—pride and joy, or so Laslow thought—in his eyes.

But what caught his eye was the woman walking between them, whose pale hair under that short veil was styled in a bun and dotted with small blue flowers rather than having it down with a black hairband like she usually did. The dress she wore was white, plain, and simple with gold trimming to accent the edges, and it stopped just below her knees. Corrin held a small bouquet of colorful flowers in her hands. What she wore looked nothing regal like it would have been if circumstances were better, but none of that mattered for Laslow, as he watched her walk down the aisle of the temple. The bride herself looked radiant, as though a goddess has descended from the sky to grace the earth with her presence.

“ _ By the gods _ ,” he thought, “ _ She looks  _ **_amazing_ ** .”

For a moment, he felt unworthy of being in the presence of a kind, compassionate, and strong woman such as Corrin herself. A million questions ran through his mind. How could he deserve such an amazing person to spend the rest of his life with? What has he done to be this fortunate?

Warmth pressed against his hand. A sense of familiarity filled his palm, as fingers linked with his. With her hand over his, Corrin smiled at him, and he felt a thousand sparks ignite a flame in his heart that would burn for generations to come.

Unable to help himself, he placed a kiss on her temple, and let his lips linger there for a time.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered to her, breathless, and his focus was on her— _ only her _ , “Truly.”

“And you look dashing this evening,” she replied, returning his gaze, a soft blush rising in her cheeks, “Are you nervous?”

He squeezed her hand, “For you, my dear, I am never nervous.”

They laughed heartily, or at least they were until the monk cleared his throat and told them it’s about time they get started.

“Let’s not keep them waiting, shall we?” Corrin grinned at him.

“Yes,” he said, “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda went overboard w/ some parts but this is purely self-indulgent and I love them SO!!! MUCH!!! My love for them is..... overfLOWING!!
> 
> edit: I'm a fool and forgot to link back the prompt list but [here it is!](http://lumosinlove.tumblr.com/post/169713483530/kisses-i-want-to-write-about-goodbye-kisses)


End file.
